From Marc Jacobs to Meijer
by JeNnIfEr88
Summary: Massie's poor. She's trying to get OCD to shop at Meijer, so she won't look like such a LBR. Will TPC ditch her for a new alpha? Get ready for a dramafilled year at OCD. Sequel to New Friend or Old?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Sequel to New Friend or Old? I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Massie Block:** After her dad loses his job, she's poorer than Kristen used to be! She can't even afford to shop at Old Navy. Will her popularity shoot down faster than laxatives or will OCD become Wal-Mart's biggest customer?

**Claire Lyons & Kristen Gregory:** Their dads took Massie's dad's job. Now that they're as rich as the old Massie and both living in Chesterfield, a high-rise that's more exclusive and wealthier than the Montador, will they become BFF's and team up to trash Massie?

**Dylan Marvil:** She gained weight after not sticking to her diet. She's totally on Massie's side, but she's not that big of help. She refuses to shop at Meijer, and blows off Massie for Atkins' meetings. Will Massie dump her, adding another girl to the I-Hate-Massie list?

**Alicia Rivera:** While Massie's trying to get OCD to shop at Target, Claire and Kristen are trying to trash Massie, and Dylan's trying to lose weight, Alicia finds herself friend-less. Will she help Massie so TPC can rule once again, or will she help Claire and Kristen as payback to Massie's years of ruling?

* * *

**Author's Note:** please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** New Chapter! Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**The Block Estate **

**The Living Room**

**October 10th**

**10:02 a.m.**

Massie blinked her eyes and hurriedly wiped any sleep dust that might have taken residence in her eyes out. She yawned and looked around. She was sitting on one of the living room couches. She flipped open her Motorola and checked the time. 10:02 a.m. She slowly got up and walked into the Kitchen to find her mom.

"Mom?"

"What, honey." Kendra's voice sounded stressed and annoyed, like Bean had just gotten mud on one of her shirts.

"You won't believe the dream I just had. We were poor!" Massie giggled at the thought of actually being poor.

Massie waited for the chuckle that she expected from Kendra. When it didn't happen, her heart slowly sank. "Honey… That wasn't a dream. Claire and Kristen's families took your Dad's job." Kendra finally managed to say. "Remember when Claire's family was about to move to Chicago?"

"Yeah…"

"That was a lie. Everything was a lie. They wanted more money, so they pretended to be moving to Chicago." Massie could feel the anger oozing out of Kendra's voice.

Massie ran into the kitchen, watching as her mother munched on popcorn. "Mom! That's not carb-free OR fat-free." She said immediately in horror.

"I know. It's Inez's. We can't afford that kind of stuff anymore, honey." Kendra continued staring into space and stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

"Mom, what's going to happen to us?" Massie asked tearfully.

Kendra sighed and turned towards Massie. "I guess you're not a little kid anymore."

"No. I want to know everything. The truth, no matter how bad it is." Massie stared at her mom, urging her to tell her everything.

"Okay. We have one month to either move out of this house, or get enough money to stay here. We only have about 50,000 dollars saved. Not even enough for a decent shopping spree, but we're not spending that money on clothes. We're going to find a house or an apartment. Your father and I are going to get jobs anywhere we can to support this family. Massie, that means no more shopping at those high-end stores, anymore. We can't even afford to shop at Gap." Kendra wiped her eyes with her chipped French manicure and blew her nose. "We have to shop at places like Wal-Mart."

"What's Wal-Mart?" Massie wrinkled her nose.

"It's a supermarket, honey." Kendra whispered.

"Oh…" Realization dawned on Massie's face. "Ew. We learned about those in class."

"Yeah. Now, you can have an actual experience about it."

"Can't we just wear the clothes we have now?" Massie asked.

"Yes. But eventually, we'll have to sell them one by one." Kendra sniffled. "We'll have monthly garage sales."

"What? Some hobo is going to wear my clothes?" Massie screeched. "Could my life get any worse?"

"Yes. It could, Massie. Right now you are acting like a spoiled brat. Imagine how people live that do not even have 50,000 dollars saved up. They live begging on the streets and live in cardboard boxes. Their possessions can fit in a shopping cart. You should feel lucky that you lived thirteen years the way you did." Kendra snapped.

"Okay." Massie said, feeling weak. How was she going to tell her friends? She thought for a while, and then decided she wouldn't. It would be a secret.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Yup, I finally updated! Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**The Block Estate**

**The Guest House**

**October 10th**

**12:42 p.m.**

Claire wiped her eyes groggily and stared at her alarm clock, trying to make sense of the numbers. _12:42 already? I'm so tired._ Claire ran her fingers through her tangled hair and wearily stepped out of bed. She had stayed up last night until 2 a.m. watching movies and munching on junk food. She heard Todd screaming excitedly downstairs. _He probably beat another level on his weird video game._ She thought.

She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, where Todd was still screaming for joy and her parents were smiling broadly. "What happened?" She asked.

"We're rich." Jay replied.

"Huh?" Claire stared at him. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't still in her bed, but she was still in the kitchen, staring at Jay and Judi's bright faces. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Claire, what we came to Westchester for is finished." Judi said her face spread out to its limits to accommodate her smile.

"What we came for?" Claire said, still in sleep mode.

"Our family and the Gregory's took Massie's dad's job." Judi said slowly, as if speaking to Bean.

"Ohh." Claire stood there for a few moments, and then started screaming. She grabbed onto Todd and they jumped up and down screaming.

Jay chuckled and started talking. "Kids, calm down. We're staying in Westchester so you can be with all of your friends, but we're moving to a high-rise called Chesterfield in a month. The Gregory's will also be moving to Chesterfield at the same time as us."

"But first, time for a shopping spree!" Judi interrupted. "Everyone in the Taurus, which, by the way, we're trading for a Lexus next week. We're going to the Westchester Mall!"

**The Westchester Mall**

**Lacoste**

**October 10th**

**4:12 p.m.**

Claire giggled happily with her mother, both sipping a frappuccino from Starbucks. Todd and Jay had already gone home, but Claire and Judi were just getting started. They had finished with the first and half of the second floors of the mall, which meant only one and a half more to go.

Both Claire and Judi's arms were laden with bags from Juicy, Versace, Louis Vuitton, Coach, Steve Madden, Marc Jacobs, Sephora, Ralph Lauren, and Judi's favorite, Tiffany. Claire held up two Lacoste shirts to her face. "Which one?" She asked her mother.

"Why not both?" Judi said. Claire smiled and grabbed both shirts and continued shopping. A year ago, Judi wouldn't have let her buy one of those shirts unless it was 75 percent off. Now, they had already spent more than 10,000 dollars, and they were only halfway through.

"Wow. I never thought life could be like this." Claire remarked to her mom.

"Yeah. It's great, isn't it? Let's get manicures and pedicures after we're done." Judi suggested.

**The Harrington Residence **

**Derrington's Room**

**October 10th**

**7:35 p.m.**

Derrick sat on his bed, absorbed in his homework. He closed his Algebra textbook and thought about his life. Massie was getting so annoying. She seemed to not care about their relationship, like everything they did was for the benefit of OCD and Briarwood's gossipers.

"Derrick?" His mom knocked on his door. "Your iPod came." She tossed a package on his bed and returned out the door.

Derrington unwrapped the new iPod video Apple had just sent to him. He checked the back to make sure that his instructions were carried out. They were. The back of the iPod said: _Massie & Derrick Forever. So you never forget me. Love, Derrick Harrington._

Derrington plugged the iPod into his laptop and started uploading things. First, he copied a video of him and Massie holding hands and kissing that Dylan had taken with her digital camera. Then, he put various pictures of them at different times and places. Then, he added a _Say Goodbye_ by Chris Brown. Lastly, he added a recording of his voice.

"Block, in case you didn't know already, this is Derrick. I want you to know that although I still love you, I don't think that we're right for each other. The lyrics of _Say Goodbye_ will explain everything that I'm feeling right now. Please don't delete any of these pictures, videos, or songs or add any on this. I want you to keep this forever, just the way it is, and so you can always remember me. I hope we can still hang out. It's been great, Block. I'll always love you."

Derrington unplugged the iPod, stuffed it into the original box, and ran to Massie's house.

**The Block Estate **

**Massie's Room**

**October 10th**

**8:12 p.m.**

Massie flicked through the channels on her plasma screen TV. "Bean, can you believe this is the last time I'll be watching TV on _this_ TV?" Bean cocked her head and gave Massie a what-do-you-mean look. "We're having a huge garage sale tomorrow to get rid of stuff mom say's we don't need." Massie rolled her eyes and quickly glossed her lips.

Massie heard the doorbell ring, but decided to let Inez get it. After all, today was also the last day Inez would be working for them. "Miss Block!" She heard Inez's voice come from the front door.

Massie got up, straightened her aqua-colored Juicy sweats, and walked to the front door. To her surprise, only Inez greeted her, with a package in her hands.

"For you, Miss Block. A mysterious sender." Inez pushed the package into Massie's hands and walked away.

The box had "Massie Block" scribbled across it in a black Sharpie. She carefully opened the box, as if she was expecting a mouse to come out. Instead, she got an iPod.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**October 10th**

**8:20 p.m.**

Massie's hands fumbled for her Motorola as she hurriedly sent a text message to her three best friends.

MASSIE: EMERGENCY! MY HOUSE. NOW.

ALICIA: B THERE IN 5 MIN. W/ K&D

MASSIE: MEET ME IN MY ROOM.

DYLAN: DON'T WORRY. WE'LL B RIGHT THERE.

KRISTEN: SRY. CAN'T GO. 1 WORD: MOM.

MASSIE: THAT'S OK. SEE D&A SOON. XOXO.

Massie clutched Bean to her heart as she waited for her friends to arrive. "Bean. Why did this happen?" she whispered.

Bean cocked her head and whimpered. Massie loosened her grip and got up from her bed. She paced around her room, finally stopping at her laptop. She logged on and immediately, people's screen names started to pop up. She clicked on Claire's and checked her profile.

HEY EVERY1! IT'S CLAIRE. GUESS WHAT? I AM NOW RICH. NO JOKE. MOVING TO CHESTERFIELD ON NOV. 10TH.

Massie rolled her eyes and clicked on Derrington's screen name and checked his away message and profile.

NOT FEELING GOOD. LEAVE 1.

-------------------------------------------------

THIS IS DERRICK HARRINGTON'S PROFILE! I LOVE MASSIE BLOCK.

Massie frowned. Derrick hadn't changed his profile yet.

"Heyy Mass! What's up with the emergency meeting?" Alicia's perky voice entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Dylan's voice followed.

Massie silently pointed to her bed, where an iPod lay, causing a dent in the otherwise perfectly straight purple sheets.

"What about it?" Dylan said, confusedly.

"Turn it on." Massie said quietly. Alicia and Dylan walked over to the iPod and turned it on. They shared headphones as they looked at the pictures and videos, and listened to the music and voice recording.

"Oh my God, Mass! I'm so sorry." Alicia's thin arms surrounded Massie and Dylan's hand led hers to the couch next to the closet.

"Let it out, Massie." Dylan said soothingly.

Massie stared at the ceiling, willing her tears not to spill out of her eyes. They didn't obey her mental commands and soon, Massie was sobbing uncontrollably. "I know it's true and we don't really have that connection that we had at first, but I still love him. He was my first real boyfriend and my first real kiss. I'll never get that back."

Alicia rubbed Massie's back as Dylan handed Massie tissue after tissue. "Will you guys sleep over tonight? I have something I need to tell you." Massie sniffled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**The Block Estate**

**Claire's Room**

**October 10th**

**8:30 p.m.**

"It's so cool that we're going to be rich." Claire said, picking at her bright pink nail polish.

"I know. I'm so excited." Kristen replied, bouncing on Claire's bed. "You know, I had to ditch Massie because I was coming over tonight. What are we going to do about her?"

Claire frowned. "Personally, I think Massie has to go down. She's been ruling everywhere she goes since she was born. It's our turn."

Kristen nodded. "Yeah, but Massie was my friend when everyone else ditched me in Kindergarten. She's been nothing but nice to me."

Claire narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms before she spoke. "Kristen, we're in this together. You've seen how mean Massie can be. You might be her next victim. After all, you're partly the reason she's now poor."

Kristen sat thoughtfully, thinking about the dilemma that had just arisen. Claire could hear her muttering under her breath, weighing her options. "Massie bought clothes for me, but she can be really mean. Her reputation might go down, now that she's poor. Massie can kick anyone to the reject pile, and that might be useful… or not."

"Kristen!" Claire yelled impatiently. "We need a decision." Claire smeared her lip gloss over her lips and stared at Kristen.

Kristen held her gaze for a couple of seconds then finally said, "Okay. Let's do it."

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**October 10th**

**8:30 p.m.**

"What is it, Mass?" Alicia asked. "What did you want to tell us?"

Massie stayed silent, wondering if she had made a bad decision. "Um… I forgot." She hurriedly made up an excuse, knowing that if she wanted keep her social reputation, she was going to need her secret to stay that way.

**Octavion Country Day School **

**Starbucks Kiosk**

**October 14th**

**10:22 a.m.**

"Have you noticed that Kristen is totally ditching us for Claire now?" Dylan sipped her frappuccino and glared in Kristen's direction.

"And that they're hanging out with Olivia?" Alicia said, crossing her arms.

"Ehmagawd. So weird." Massie said, struggling to balance her Chai latte and her books at the same time. Dylan rushed over to help Massie while Alicia stood staring at Claire, Kristen, and Olivia.

"Requesting two gossip points." Alicia said.

"What?" Massie asked curiously, now calm and collected as usual.

"Olivia is carrying a fake Louis Vuitton."

Dylan and Massie's eyes focused on the purse that was swinging from Olivia's elbow. "Total fake." Massie confirmed. "Two." She took out her palm pilot and tallied the points carefully. "That puts you at 14 already, Leesh."

Alicia smiled and said, "I'm winning right now, right?"

"Of course. You always are." Dylan rolled her eyes and threw her empty cup into the nearby trashcan.

"Time to go." Massie tapped her Tiffany's diamond-encrusted watch and threw her cup away, too.

The three girls walked confidently away from the Starbucks booth, not knowing that three girls were scheming to overtake Massie Block.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**Algebra Class**

**October 15th**

**1:13 p.m.**

Massie yawned and looked at her watch. It was only 1:13. Class ended at 2:00. Massie groaned softly and shifted her position to become more comfortable. She felt a vibration on her side and quietly pulled out her jewel-encrusted cell phone while Mr. Franklin, her teacher, was lecturing about some equation.

ALICIA: WANT 2 GO SHOPPING THIS WKND?

Massie twirled her perfect hair in her fingers, wondering what she would respond back. She definitely wanted to go, but she didn't have the money.

MASSIE: CAN'T. PARENTS TOOK AWAY MY CREDIT CARD CAUSE OF BAD MATH GRADE.

Massie sighed with relief. For now, her secret was safe.

ALICIA: DON'T WORRY. I'LL PAY.

MASSIE: NO. I WON'T B ABLE 2 PAY U BACK CAUSE OF PARENTS.

ALICIA: THAT'S OK. DON'T NEED 2 PAY ME BACK.

MASSIE: THNX. SAT. 11 AM?

ALICIA: DONE. I'LL INVITE D 2.

MASSIE: K.

Massie sighed. At least she would be able to get new clothes, but if Kendra found out, Massie would be in a lot of trouble. _Oh well. _Massie thought. _I have so many clothes anyways, my mom won't even notice if I have some new stuff._

**Octavion Country Day School**

**English Class**

**October 15th**

**1:32 p.m.**

"Olivia, that is such a cute purse." Kristen said, gesturing to Olivia's fake Louis Vuitton. They had a substitute teacher in English, so that meant free time.

"Thanks. I got it in Chinatown." Olivia rubbed an invisible speck of dust off of her purse.

Claire's eyebrows wrinkled. "Isn't everything fake in Chinatown? I mean, designer name-brand wise?"

"It is?" Olivia's blue eyes widened as she processed this new information.

"Yeah." Kristen rolled her eyes and nervously twirled her pen in her fingers. "How are we going to tell Alicia and Dylan about Massie?"

"How about we just text them?" Claire piped up.

"Or we could embarrass her by telling the whole school." Olivia suggested.

"Perfect!" Kristen's eyes lit up. "That's exactly what we'll do, but it will take a while. We'll wait for Massie to show a hint to the school that she's not as rich as she used to be, and then we'll pounce."

"Pounce?" Claire started giggling. Next, Olivia began to crack up, and soon, they were all in hysterics.

**The Block Estate**

**The Front Gate**

**October 18th**

**11:20 p.m.**

Massie tapped her Prada-clad foot on the pavement impatiently. Alicia was already five minutes late, although by her standards, Massie would be sixteen by the time Alicia got to her house. Finally, Alicia's limo pulled up next to Massie and she hopped in.

"Where's all of your stuff?" Dylan asked, referring to Massie's empty-handed-ness.

"I have it all." Massie pulled out a small Coach wristlet and started pulling things out. "My cell phone, some makeup, and some other stuff."

"Aren't you forgetting your credit card?" Dylan said slowly, as if Massie was deaf.

"Alicia is paying because my parents won't let me have my credit card until my grades start improving." Massie said casually, smoothing her frizz-free hair.

"Got it. I'll help pay, too." Dylan said.

"Girls, we're here." Alicia's driver, Dean, opened the doors for the girls as they stepped onto the area of pavement in front of the doors to the Westchester.

**The Block Estate**

**The Front Door**

**October 18th**

**5:12 p.m.**

Massie slowly turned the door to her house. She didn't want any creaks to disturb her parents, who at any moment might see the bulging bags of clothes Massie was carrying. She peeked her head inside, turned it this way and that, and finally stepped into her house.

She tiptoed upstairs and quickly opened the door to her room, where she was met by loud barks. "Ehmagawd, Bean. You scared me!" Massie clutched her hand to her heart.

"Massie? Is that you?" Kendra's voice came from the staircase, and was coming closer. Massie grabbed her bags and ran to her walk-in closet. She dumped her them inside and closed the door just as Kendra opened the other door.

"Hey, Massie. Look what I got you!" Kendra motioned to her own shopping bags, but instead of Miss Sixty and Chanel, Kendra's bags said Wal-Mart and CVS.

"What are those?" Massie said, the right corner of her lip slowly lifting up, as if she had just gotten a whiff of a skunk.

"I went on a shopping spree and got us some clothes." Kendra held up the bags.

"I hope that the clothes are only in those bags because you couldn't find any others." Massie's amber eyes focused on the plastic bags, trying to see inside of them.

"No, silly. We're not that rich anymore." Kendra forced a smile. "Let me show them to you. You will not believe how cheap they were! The shirts were only five dollars."

Massie groaned and turned her back to Kendra. "Mom, you know I can't wear these clothes. They'll ruin my reputation."

"Yes, you can, sweetie." Kendra pulled Massie into a hug. "Here. Look at how cute these shirts are." She whipped out three shirts from the CVS bag.

"Cute." Massie rolled her eyes. The shirts were just cotton shirts with no designs. They were baggier than Claire's eyes.

"See? I knew you would think so." Kendra patted Massie's back and handed her the bags. When she didn't take them, Kendra left them on the floor and walked out of the room.

Massie groaned and lay spread-eagle across her bed. "Bean, come here." Her loving black pug bounded next to Massie for a serious heart-to-heart.

**The Block Estate **

**Massie's Room**

**October 18th**

**10:12 p.m.**

Massie switched off the sewing machine and held the purple CVS shirt up to her face. "Doable." She muttered. The previously style-less shirt now had some potential. Massie had altered the sides so it actually fit her, and it now had "DKNY" plastered across in white rhinestones. "Who will know it's fake?" Massie cooed to Bean, who was sitting drowsily in her doggie bed.

Massie picked up another shirt, this time sky blue, and prepared to stitch a classic Lacoste symbol in the upper right hand corner.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all of the reviewers! Sorry it took me so long to update.

**

* * *

**

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**October 20th**

**7:10 a.m.**

Claire opened another one of her dresser drawers. She was packing for the move to Chesterfield. Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound.

_Break it off, boy. This has got me feeling naughty. I wanna know, boy, if I can be your shorty._

Claire smiled and took her time answering it, knowing that her mom didn't care that she had a cell phone now. After all, they were rich.

Finally, she flipped open her Motorola and saw that she had a new text message from Kristen.

KRISTEN: HEYY! GOT 2 GET A ON OUR SIDE. IDEAS?

OLIVIA: TELL HER ABOUT MASSIE?

CLAIRE: PERF. THEN SHE CAN HELP US TAKE DOWN MASSIE.

KRISTEN: MALL AFTER SCHOOL?

OLIVIA: K. WE CAN GET HALLOWEEN COSTUMES 2.

CLAIRE: LET'S TALK ABOUT IT THE MALL.

Claire flipped her phone shut with a loud _Click_ and yelled down to her mom, "Mom, I'm going to meet Kristen and Olivia at the mall after school. Can you drive me after I get home?"

"Sure, honey." Her mom's voice floated up the stairs as Claire walked back into her room to find some clothes to wear. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Finally, she grabbed some clothes off of hangers and laid them on her bed.

"Perfect!" Claire whispered to herself. On her bed lay a baby blue portrait-paint Dior short-sleeve tee, a white zip-up from Dolce & Gabbana, and stone wash Rock & Republic boot cut jeans. She walked back into her closet to grab some shoes and a purse. She emerged from her closet wearing her outfit, light blue Steve Madden ballet flats, and carrying a white, with light blue accents, Juicy Couture purse. "I'm ready." She said, about to head out of the door. Suddenly, she raced back inside.

"I'm so stupid." She muttered to herself as she grabbed white Fendi sunglasses and her Dior lip-gloss. She grabbed her new DKNY Be Delicious perfume and spritzed some on her neck and arms. "Mom, I'm ready to go to school." She called down the stairs.

"Me, too, honey. Come on down." Claire followed Judi's voice to the kitchen, where Judi's eyes were trained on the TV, watching the latest episode of The Daily Grind.

Claire winced when she saw Merri-Lee Marvil, knowing that her daughter wanted to personally strangle Claire. "Mom, let's go. I'm going to be late." Claire pulled on her mom's sleeve.

"Okay, honey. Get in the car." Judi finally tore her eyes away from the screen and followed her daughter to their brand new Lexus.

**The Westchester Mall**

**Sephora**

**October 20th**

**4:50 p.m.**

"Does this match my skin tone?" Olivia held up a jar of foundation to her face.

"Yes." Kristen said, without looking up.

"You didn't even look!" Olivia accused, narrowing her eyes.

Claire raised her head from the mascara section and nodded her head at Olivia. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and went on browsing through the store. "What are we going to be for Halloween?" She asked, stopping her shopping search once more.

"Trash bags." Kristen rolled her eyes and went to the eyeliner section.

Olivia wrinkled her nose and shrieked, "EW! We're going to be trash bags?"

Claire stared at Olivia in disbelief. "Olivia, why don't we decide what we're going to do first, and then decide what we're going to be?" She shot a don't-make-fun-of-her look to Kristen as she tried to calm Olivia down.

"Can we go trick-or-treating?" Olivia sniffed, sounding like a little girl.

"Wouldn't you rather go to a party?" Claire said, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about those." Olivia giggled to herself.

"Excuse me." Kristen interrupted their conversation. "I heard that Massie, Alicia, and Dylan are throwing another Halloween party, which we definitely are not going to be invited to. My plan is to trash their reputations and throw a party of our own. Then everyone will come to ours, not theirs."

"Good plan, Kris." Claire complimented. The girls headed to the checkout counter, their arms full of make-up, and planned what they hoped to be the social event of the season.

**The Riviera Mansion**

**Alicia's Room **

**October 20th**

**5:00 p.m.**

"No! We can't invite LBRs to this party. It has to be perfect." Massie slapped her hand on her thigh for emphasis.

"Fine." Dylan replied, rolling her eyes. "I was just trying to be nice."

"It's okay, Dyl. I just want our reputations to be rock-solid." Massie put a thin arm around Dylan's shoulders.

"Whatever. Let's just plan this thing." Alicia sighed, impatiently tapping her notebook with a pen.

"What about that party planner, what's-her-name?" Dylan asked thoughtfully.

"She moved to Arizona." Massie groaned. "This would be so much easier if she was here."

"Yeah." Alicia agreed. "But she's not, so help me do this thing."

"Okay. For food, we should have some fat-free chips, pretzels, Perrier's…" Massie trailed off thoughtfully.

"Don't forget Godiva's." Dylan interjected happily. Alicia scribbled furiously, knowing that she had to get every detail down. After all, it _was_ going to be the social event of the season… or was it?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please Read and Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Ugh. I'm so sorry. I haven't posted in the longest time, and when I finally do, it's a short chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. And again, I'm so sorry!

**

* * *

**

**The Marvil Mansion**

**Dylan's Bathroom **

**October 21st**

**9:21 p.m.**

Dylan stepped out of her steaming hot shower and onto the stainless steel scale. She shivered. The scale always reminded her of a doctor's table. She closed her eyes as she stepped onto the scale. Finally she opened her eyes and looked down. As she did, her eyes bulged. "I gained 20 pounds?" She shrieked, "Mom! Call Atkins'. I need a meeting."

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**October 21st**

**9:35 p.m.**

Massie quickly logged onto her computer. She double-clicked on the Internet. As she waited for it to load, she tapped her nails on her desk impatiently. While she was in the shower, she had a stroke of genius and it was crucial that she carry it out immediately so she could stay OCD's queen bee.

She logged onto her blog and quickly added a new entry. She typed some words and clicked submit. "There," she said. "Done." She crawled onto her bed happily knowing that tomorrow something big was about to happen.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**October 22nd**

**12:00 p.m.**

Massie walked into the café confidently. She had seen no signs of people acknowledging her blog, but she was sure they would ask her about it at lunch so she could confirm their thoughts.

Massie clutched her salad and bottle of Glaceau Vitamin Water tightly as she made her way to her table. "Hey girls," she greeted warmly.

"Hey," Dylan and Alicia responded.

In less than ten seconds, a B-lister named Stacey walked up to their table holding a piece of paper.

"How can we help you?" Massie asked sweetly. Alicia and Dylan exchanged glances; it wasn't normal for Massie to be nice to a B-lister.

"Did you actually write this?" Stacey thrust the piece of paper into Massie's hands.

"Yeah, I did," Massie responded brightly.

"Alright, I just wasn't sure," Stacey skipped off to her table, eager to tell her friends about what Massie had said.

"What is that?" Dylan snatched the sheet from in front of Massie and started to read it. "IN: Target, Wal-Mart, and CVS clothes. OUT: Lacoste, Juicy Couture, and Marc Jacobs clothes," Dylan read off of the sheet.

"What?" Alicia reached for the sheet. After she read it and confirmed that Dylan was not lying, she looked up at Massie with an expression of confusion on her face. "This was printed from your blog last night," she said after a moment.

"Yeah. It's true. I decided OCD needs a change," Massie shrugged off Dylan and Alicia's glares lightly.

"Bu-," Alicia started to say, but was cut off by a look from Massie. She rolled her eyes and started to pick at her California rolls. She suddenly felt her new EnV phone vibrate. She looked at the screen and saw that she had a text message from Olivia.

OLIVIA: DID U C MASSIE'S BLOG LAST NIGHT?

ALICIA: YEAH.

OLIVIA: WANT 2 KNO Y SHE DID THAT?

ALICIA: GIVEN.

OLIVIA: MEET ME, K, & C BHIND THE SCIENCE LAB DOOR AFTER SCHOOL.

ALICIA: DONE.

Alicia tapped her chin thoughtfully. _What secrets does Massie have? Why won't she tell me them? Is this my chance to become OCD's ruler?_

Alicia snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Massie and Dylan were looking at her strangely. She smiled at them and took a sip of her Fiji water. While she was drinking, she slipped out her phone again.

ALICIA: CAN D COME?

OLIVIA: YEAH. SHE'LL WANT 2 HEAR THIS.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** another chapter! thanks to everyone that reviewed.

**

* * *

**

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**October 22nd**

**4:00 p.m.**

"Alright, why's Massie acting like she's a middle-aged woman that lives in a trailer park? I mean, come on. Wal-Mart? She must have been possessed when she wrote that," Alicia scoffed as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this," Olivia responded cheerfully.

"Then what is it? I have plans, unlike you," Dylan snapped nastily. She wasn't happy with meeting the LBRs. What if someone saw them?

"We'll tell you. Calm down," Kristen calmly said.

"Massie's poor," Claire blurted out.

"What?" Alicia and Dylan screeched simultaneously.

"It's true." Kristen replied off-handedly as she applied some lip-gloss to her dry lips.

"You're lying. You're trying to turn us against Massie," Dylan accused.

"You're right about one part, wrong about another," Olivia sang brightly, swinging her legs over the box she was sitting on.

Alicia raised an eyebrow at Olivia, but then shook her head and turned back to Kristin and Claire. "Do you have proof?" she demanded.

"In your words, given." Claire held out a list of apartment owners from the Briarwood Apartments for next month.

Dylan's perfectly manicured nail scrolled down the list until it stopped at Block, William. "Oh my God," she faintly whispered.

"It's true," Alicia gasped.

"So are you with us, or Massie?" Kristen stood with her arms crossed, an expectant expression on her face.

"Massie. You can't just not be friends with someone because they're poor." Dylan rolled her eyes.

At the same time, Alicia responded, "I don't know. I'll think about it." Dylan turned to Alicia with a shocked expression on her face at the same time Alicia turned to her.

"What? Massie Block's reign as queen bee is almost over. We might as well be with the winning team." Alicia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care what you guys say. I'm sticking with Massie, even if we end up in the reject pile." Dylan turned and stomped away from the surprised herd of girls.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**October 22nd**

**3:55 p.m.**

Massie walked around confusedly wondering where Dylan and Alicia had run off. They had disappeared after science and just mumbled something about not taking them home. Massie walked towards the back of the school, where Isaac decided to pick her up today. He claimed there was less traffic or something like that.

Massie winced when she was forced to step in the muddy grass on the way to the back of the building. She didn't know whether to blame the school for not building a path or Isaac for forcing her to ruin her new Marc Jacob two-inch heels.

Massie looked up when she heard voices nearby. Her reputation would be ruined if she were seen with muddy heels. She cautiously tiptoed to the corner of the wall, where the voices were coming from. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Alicia and Dylan were right there with Kristen, Claire, and Olivia.

Massie frowned; worry lines appearing on her forehead. Why were Alicia and Dylan meeting with those LBRs? She hid around the corner, trying to hear their conversation.

_"You're lying. You're trying to turn us against Massie," Dylan accused._

_"You're right about one part, wrong about another," Olivia sang brightly, swinging her legs over the box she was sitting on._

_Alicia raised an eyebrow at Olivia, but then shook her head and turned back to Kristin and Claire. "Do you have proof?" she demanded._

_"In your words, given." Claire held out a list of apartment owners from the Briarwood Apartments for next month._

_Dylan's perfectly manicured nail scrolled down the list until it stopped at Block, William. "Oh my God," she faintly whispered._

_"It's true," Alicia gasped._

_"So are you with us, or Massie?" Kristen stood with her arms crossed, an expectant expression on her face._

Massie leaned forward eagerly, trying to see what her friends really thought about her.

_"Massie. You can't just not be friends with someone because they're poor." Dylan rolled her eyes._

Massie smiled and gave herself a victory pat on the back. Dylan was such a good friend.

_At the same time, Alicia responded, "I don't know. I'll think about it." Dylan turned to Alicia with a shocked expression on her face at the same time Alicia turned to her._

Massie glared at the wall in front of her as she pictured Alicia saying that. She struggled to keep from lunging at Alicia right then and there and ripping her lungs out.

_"What? Massie Block's reign as queen bee is almost over. We might as well be with the winning team." Alicia shrugged her shoulders._

Massie shook her head, determined more than ever to prove Alicia wrong.

_"I don't care what you guys say. I'm sticking with Massie, even if we end up in the reject pile." Dylan turned and stomped away from the surprised herd of girls._

Massie quickly pressed herself against the dirty wall, hoping that Dylan wouldn't notice her. "Ew," she muttered under her breath after Dylan had angrily stomped by. "Well, thank gawd Dylan's on my side. I have to be extra nice to Alicia to get her to stay on my side. As for Kristen, Claire, and Olivia, well, they'll have no mercy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** New chapter! Hopefully I can update a lot this week because I have no school.

**

* * *

**

**Octavion Country Day School**

**The Café**

**October 23rd**

**12:11 p.m.**

Alicia frowned at her maybe best friend, Massie Block. She had been acting cold towards her since she picked her up at her house this morning. At first, Alicia was sure that Dylan told Massie about their meeting, but Dylan swore on her 100-calorie packs that she didn't.

Alicia sighed and took a sip of her Glaceau water bottle. Even if Massie hated her, she could always join the other side. She flicked her eyes towards Kristen's table. Everyone seemed to be laughing and having fun. Even a few wannabes stopped at their table instead of Massie's. Alicia took a small bite of her California roll. She decided that she was going to help the other side, but secretively so Massie wouldn't know.

Meanwhile, Dylan was poking at her Atkins' salad that her class had recommended. She had to go to Atkins' meetings every Wednesday at 7:00 pm. Dylan looked at Alicia. She was staring at the other table. Dylan rolled her eyes. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Massie.

DYLAN: CAN I TELL U SOMETHING?

MASSIE: SURE. WHAT IS IT?

DYLAN: I KNO ABOUT U B-ING POOR, BUT I STILL AM GOING TO B BFFS WITH U.

MASSIE: COOL. THNX WHO TOLD U?

DYLAN: KRISTEN, CLAIRE, & OLIVIA.

MASSIE: I KNEW IT! THEY H8 ME.

DYLAN: I KNO. I THINK ALICIA'S JOINING THEIR SIDE. LOOK AT HER.

Massie quickly glanced at Alicia. She was staring at the other table.

MASSIE: UGH. SHE'S GOING DOWN W/ THEM.

DYLAN: YEAH. BUT I THINK SHE'S GOING 2 B SECRET ABOUT B-ING ON THEIR SIDE.

MASSIE: I AGREE. THANX 4 TELLING ME.

DYLAN: NO PROB.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**Science Class **

**October 23rd**

**1:45 p.m.**

Massie sighed. Her best friend was turning against her for some Keds-wearing-Barney-cast-member from O-town. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Everyone was turning against her and she was becoming poor. At least Dylan was still on her side. Massie sighed again. Her science class was so boring. Usually, she had at least three LBRs beg her to be lab partners. She was usually with a B-lister because Kristen and Claire paired up every class. Today, everyone was begging them to be lab partners. Massie only got one request.

Massie slammed her science books on the table, as if to remind people that she, the infamous Massie Block, was still in their science class and in need of a partner. Several heads turned her way, but then went back to staring at Kristen and Claire.

"Ugh. I am so over this," Massie muttered to herself. She pulled out her phone discreetly.

MASSIE: WE NEED 2 CRUSH K, C, A, & O!

DYLAN: DEFF. PLAN UR HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL 2DAY?

Massie hesitated. Usually, she would be all over that offer, but today was the day everything that the Blocks' were keeping from their old house be packed up for their new apartment. Massie smiled. She could trust Dylan.

MASSIE: SECRET! DON'T TELL.

DYLAN: OF COURSE.

MASSIE: PACKING UP FOR NEW APARTMENT 2DAY.

DYLAN: BRICKVIEW?

MASSIE: YUP. DON'T TELL?

DYLAN: DUH. OK. COME 2 MY HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL, THEN.

MASSIE: DONE.

Massie smiled. At least Dylan understood. However, Massie wouldn't have smiled if she had known that someone was standing over Dylan's shoulder, reading their conversation.

**Octavion Country Day School**

**English Class**

**October 23rd**

**1:52 p.m.**

Dylan flipped her phone shut, feeling confident that Massie was not mad at her. Several feet away, Charlotte Flours, the biggest gossip queen besides Alicia, was scrambling around the room, whispering things to everyone in the room about what she had just witnessed on a little red Chocolate cell phone screen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh! Cliffhanger. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took me so long, but I tried to make this chapter better for you guys!

**

* * *

**

**Alicia's Limo**

**Carpool**

**October 24th**

**7:46 a.m.**

"So, anyone have any gossip?" Alicia leaned back, settling comfortably on the warm leather seats.

"I have some," Claire offered. Everyone looked at her, surprised that she had heard something before they did.

"What is it?" Kristen had a sour look on her face, like she had just drunken a carton of expired milk.

"Well, before I tell you, tell me why you look like you just caught a whiff of B.O." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you had gossip before Alicia, Olivia, and me," Kristen admitted truthfully.

"Yeah. Some Rayne girl called me last night," Claire's blue pupils were about to take another trip around her eyes.

"Well, what's the gossip?" Olivia tapped her ballet-flat-clad feet on the clean, white, shag carpet.

"Don't worry, I'm getting there." Claire giggled.

"In a million years," Alicia muttered, earning giggles from the other girls, as well.

"Anyways, Rayne told me that everybody at school has been talking about Massie."

"That's no surprise," Olivia commented.

"Except for the fact that they're talking about Massie's 'low economic status'." Claire giggled as she made air quotes with her fingers.

The other girls sat in shock for a couple of seconds before screaming in unison, causing Dean to tap on the dark window that separated him from the girls.

"We're the new Pretty Committee, girls," Alicia crowed.

**Dylan's Lexus**

**Carpool**

**October 24th**

**7:49 a.m.**

"Sorry we're late," Dylan called to Massie out the window. "I couldn't find my other shoe." She stuck her new green and white polka dotted peep-toe wedges from Marc Jacobs in Massie's face.

"Gross." Massie giggled as she pushed Dylan's foot away. "But I love them. Totally ah-dorable. By the way, so is your outfit," Massie complimented, noticing Dylan's long dark green v-neck tunic by Lacoste and black leggings by Stella McCartney.

"So is yours," Dylan returned after getting a look at Massie's lavender Vera Wang mini-dress and medium-wash Versace skinny jeans underneath, paired with teal Prada sling backs and chunky variants of teal necklaces around her neck.

"Thanks." Massie swiped her gloss across her lips. She smiled, knowing that Dylan didn't suspect that she got the clothes from a second-hand store in downtown New York a couple of days ago.

"Where's Alicia?" Massie casually asked, already knowing the answer.

"Having her own carpool with the posers," Dylan scoffed. "She made up some lame excuse about being grounded and not being able to hang out with us after school.

Massie rolled her eyes at Alicia's explanation. She ruffled through her bag, searching for her phone. When she pulled it out, she held the power button, waiting for it to turn on.

"I turned it off because LBRs kept on calling me," she explained to Dylan. Finally, the phone was on.

"Whoa," Massie whispered.

"What?" Dylan tried to peek at the tiny screen.

"448 voicemails, 510 text messages, and 704 missed calls." Massie's voice was edged with awe. Even though she was OCD's most popular girl, for now at least, she never got that many calls, voicemails, or texts.

Dylan whistled appreciatively. "And you thought that Kristen, Claire, Olivia, and Alicia were stealing your fame."

"Yeah. I wonder what's going on." Massie's voice was quiet and filled with astonishment.

"Well, let's see," Dylan impatiently said as she grabbed Massie's cell phone from her hands.

"Check the texts first. I don't really want to hear annoying LBRs worshipping me over the phone. I bet that Kristen, Claire, Olivia, and Alicia gave out my cell number as revenge." Massie's amber pupils made a trip around her eyes as she recovered from her previous shock.

Massie narrowed her eyes when she didn't hear Dylan's expected giggle.

"What's wrong," she asked immediately, sensing Dylan's fearfulness.

Dylan wordlessly handed over Massie's phone.

ALICIA: I GUESS U KNO NOW. I'M ON THE OTHER SIDE.

Massie sighed impatiently. She already knew that. Why was Dylan so upset? She clicked the next button on her cell phone and saw whom the next text was from.

"Ew, Lanie," she muttered under her breath, disgusted that the LBR would actually dare to text her. As her eyes scanned the tiny screen, her look of repulsion was replaced by confusion and then by horror.

"Yeah. It's bad." Dylan's voice sounded hollow and fake to Massie's ears.

_What if Lanie wasn't the only one? What if Dylan hates me along with the rest of OCD? That's it. I'll just go to public school. Oh wait, no. What am I thinking? I can't go to public school. That would be miserable._

Massie's thoughts raced through her mind, making her feel as if the Indy 500 was being held in her head. She was interrupted by a large hug from Dylan.

"Don't worry. I don't care what everybody else says. I'm still your friend," Dylan soothed Massie.

Massie's mouth broke into a wavering smile. "Thanks, Dylan. You're a real friend," she whispered. She let the cell phone drop from her hands, revealing the text to all.

LANIE: I HATE U. U MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE AT OCD. U LABELED ME A "LBR". NOW UR THE LBR. EVERY1 AT OCD KNOS UR POOR. UR REPUTATION IS DEAD 2 ME AND THE REST OF OCD. UR REIGN OF TERROR IS OVER. HAVE FUN ON THE Z-LIST, JERK.

* * *

**Author's Note:** REVIEW! I hope everyone liked it.

_By the way, please answer this question in your review:_

Do you want Massie's Team or Claire's Team to win?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long! This site wouldn't let me upload for a while. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and voted. Anyways, the poll was pretty evenly split. I think I'm going to have to make the decision on my own.

**

* * *

**

**The Block Estate**

**The Kitchen**

**October 24****th**

**8:45 a.m.**

Kendra sighed with impatience. "Move that box carefully. It has antiques." She was frazzled after spending only an hour with the cheap moving men from the phone book.

"We need to do something about this," she mumbled to herself as she heard yet another crash and the tinkling of glass. "Inez, can you do me one last favor?" she turned to the live-in housekeeper who was drinking a lemonade by the counter.

"You know I don't work for you anymore, Mrs. Block," Inez reminded Kendra after she took a sip.

"Yes. I know, but this is really important. Can you do me the favor as friends?" Kendra pleaded.

"Very well. My cab is not coming until noon. What is it that you want me to do?" Inez reluctantly gave in.

"I just need to run out and get some job applications anywhere I can. I just need you to watch the moving men and make sure they don't break any" Kendra was interrupted by another crash.

"Sorry," a voice from the living room called.

Kendra put her hand on her forehead before continuing. "As I was saying, make sure they don't break anything else."

Inez nodded and smiled. "I am happy that you are getting a job. It is good for you."

Kendra gave a brief smile before grabbing her Marc Jacobs purse and heading out the door. "Thanks, Inez. By the way, please don't tell William or Massie."

"Alright," Inez responded wearily.

**The Westchester Mall**

**Level II**

**October 28****th**

**12:43 p.m.**

"So, what are we doing for Halloween, anyways? We don't have a place for a party anymore," Massie twirled a piece of hair between her fingers.

Dylan and Massie were at the mall once again for their weekly shopping trip. Usually, Massie avoided borrowing money because she hated using Dylan, but sometimes she scored a few shirts or a pair of jeans.

"Hmm," Dylan made a low humming noise.

"What are you doing?" Massie giggled. "This isn't yoga class."

Dylan giggled at Massie's tiny joke. "I'm thinking. Duh!"

Massie rolled her eyes and laughed. "So, seriously. What are we going to do? We don't even have costumes yet."

"Well," Dylan suggested. "Why don't we have a party at my house. We can share it with my sisters. High school hotties, you know." Dylan raised her eyebrows and paused for a moment to think of the high school boys.

"Dylan, that's perfect," Massie gasped. "No one will want to hang out with Claire's crew when they could be partying it up with high school A-listers! Wait, your sisters are A-listers, right?"

Dylan arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Um, earth to Massie. Our mom is Merri-Lee Marvil. My sisters and me not being popular is like Bean not being a dog. Impossible."

Massie smiled. "You're right, Dyl. So what do you want to be for Halloween?"

"Um, let's think it over in the food court. That way, we can pick up a Starbucks, too." Dylan led the way.

After they had paid for their drinks and sat down, they started to confer again.

Massie pulled out a list from a clutch that she had made from an old grade-school backpack.

"Cute clutch. Who designed it?" Dylan noted.

"Me. Totally took me a whole week to figure out how to do it." Massie beamed when she saw Dylan's awe-filled face. "Want me to hook you up with one? I know how to do it now, so it could totally be finished by school on Monday."

"Uh, definitely! That's cuter than mine." Dylan gestured to her own Prada snakeskin clutch.

"Anyways, what should we be? Here's some suggestions I thought of already." Massie tried to get back down to business, but her voice betrayed that she was still elated that Dylan loved her clutch.

Dylan ran a light pink nail over the list. "I like this one," she said, stopping at one near the end.

Massie craned her head to see which one Dylan was talking about. "Innocent but sexy kittens? That was my favorite, too," Massie approved while smearing her mouth with her favorite Dior lip gloss.

"Then it's settled. Let's buy our costumes today," Dylan squealed excitedly.

"Alright." Massie linked arms with Dylan as they strolled away from the food court.

"So, I was thinking," Massie began, "tight black leotards, kitty ears, makeup for nose and whiskers, and I'll make the tails?"

"Done. That sounds great. The high school boys will be all over us," Dylan shrieked excitedly.

"Ow, my ear," Massie complained good-naturedly.

"Sorry," Dylan apologized.

**The Westchester Mall**

**Halloween USA**

**October 28****th**

**1:48 p.m.**

"Is it just me, or was this store not here before," Dylan mused while sifting through piles of costumes.

"Definitely wasn't here before," Massie confirmed. "Aha! Here's a stack of leotards."

Dylan walked over to the bin Massie was leaning over. After they found their sizes, they also bought two pairs of cat-ear-headbands.

"I'll fix these up tonight and bring them to school on Halloween." Massie fingered the soft material on the headbands.

"Okay. And since you're doing that, it's only right that I buy them." Dylan spoke with a no-nonsense tone that implied that she would not take no for an answer.

**The Westchester Mall**

**Sephora**

**October 28****th**

**2:26 p.m.**

"We better hurry up at Sephora because I told my mom that I was studying with you at the library. If she knew that I went shopping every week, she would totally kill me," Massie groaned.

"Massie?" Dylan hissed as she poked Massie's arm, but Massie was still complaining about the little amount of time they had to shop.

"Massie? Massie!" Dylan jabbed Massie so hard that she actually fell onto the display of make-up cases. Every head in the store whipped in their direction.

"Massie?" This time it wasn't Dylan that was speaking; it was Kendra. "Massie, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the library?"

Massie froze for a second before returning with, "Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Then, Massie noticed the workers-only smock that Kendra was wearing. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Honey, tell me first why you're here. I thought we agreed no more mall until our economic situation gets better," Kendra commanded.

"I'm not using our money. Dylan's buying me some stuff, and usually I don't buy stuff. Dylan and I just browse around and _she_ shops. The only reason I bought something today was because we forgot to buy Halloween costumes and we decided to while we were here today. Your turn," Massie ordered.

"I got a job so I could help out at home. Remember, sweetie, before I married your father I was a make-up artist for countless celebrities. Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Anna Nicole Smith…"

"and Cameron Diaz," Massie finished with a hint of whininess in her voice. "I know, but why did you get a job _here_? Why not for all of those fabulous people again?"

"Sweetie, I can't immediately start where I left off. It's been a lot of years since then and they probably don't remember me. Anyways, this way, we get free cosmetics," Kendra explained.

"This is so humiliating," Massie moaned.

"If I'm so embarrassing, then I'll quit." Kendra's voice was controlled and firm.

"No, mom. Don't do that. It's fine, really," Massie reassured her mom. "I just need some time to get used to this.

"Okay, honey. I won't tell your father about our little run-in if you don't. I'll even let you keep coming as long as I don't see too many shopping bags in your hands." Kendra smiled and gave Massie a hug.

"Deal." Massie returned the hug and started to browse the store with Dylan, once again returning to a semi-normal weekend.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for all of the reviews!

**

* * *

**

**The Marvil Mansion**

**Dylan's Bedroom**

**October 31****st**

**3:45 p.m.**

"I'm here," Massie sang into Dylan's room playfully before barging in.

"Thank gawd. If you hadn't gotten here in the next five minutes, I swear I would have to get ready by myself. And you know how hazardous that can be," Dylan joked.

"I have our costumes," Massie announced, holding up two paper bags. One was marked _Massie_ and the other was marked _Dylan_.

"I have our invitations," Dylan announced, holding up two silver cards with pink accents. "There will be so many bouncers there. Security will be tighter than any clubs'. There's no way Claire, Kristen, Olivia, or Alicia can come tonight."

"Ugh. I have no idea what I would do without you." Massie shook her head. "Now let's get ready. The party starts at 7:00 and we better be 10's."

**The Riviera Estate**

**The Backyard**

**October 31****st**

**7:00 p.m.**

Alicia smiled. It was the right decision to move the party outside, instead of in the house like all of her other parties. People were spilling drinks left and right and if that had happened on Mrs. Riviera's specially imported carpet, Alicia didn't even want to finish her thought.

"Everyone showed up," Kristen crowed.

"Everyone with an invitation," Alicia corrected. "Everyone in the entire 8th grade except Massie and Dylan."

"Dylan texted me saying that she hoped we had fun at our LBR party because she and Massie were going to a high school party," Olivia spoke up innocently.

"Yeah, right. The only way they would get invited is if the chess team was hosting the party. They're so desperate, they'd take any girl, even Mrs. Iverson," Claire snorted, mentioning the 90-year-old History teacher who looked like she was there when the Pilgrims came to America.

"Good one," Kristen complimented, giving Claire a high-five.

"I don't get it," Olivia said, widening her blue eyes.

"I'm not surprised," Alicia said dryly.

"Anyways, let's start taking pictures so we can show them off at school and make Massie and Dylan feel like total LBRs." Claire grabbed her digital camera out of her Coach wristlet and first snapped a picture of the four girls. She then dashed off into the crowds of people, leaving an occasional flash of light behind her.

**The Marvil Mansion**

**Dylan's Bedroom**

**October 31****st**

**3:45 p.m.**

"I am _so_ glad we didn't have to go to Alicia's immature party," Massie whispered in Dylan's ear as they eyed the high school boys walking past them.

"He is so cute," Dylan whispered back, motioning with her eyes to a lean, muscular boy near the DJ.

"And so is _he_." Massie stared at his friend, who joined him in requesting a song.

Seconds later, _2 Step_ by _Unk_ started playing.

"My favorite song," Massie and Dylan both squealed to each other at the same time.

"This is a sign. They requested that song; it's our favorite song. Let's go." Massie pulled on Dylan's arm, but she didn't have to because Dylan was way ahead of her.

Massie started dancing in the middle of the dance floor near the two boys with Dylan right next to her.

"They're looking at us," Massie shrieked-slash-whispered in Dylan's ear.

"Hey." Dylan's man candy showed up next to her. He was tall and muscular with a messy head of brown hair. He had gorgeous blue eyes that stared right into Dylan's green eyes when he spoke.

"H-hey," she managed to squeak out. She looked at Massie, who was silently urging her on.

"What's your name?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Dylan Marvil. What's yours?" This time, Dylan tried to be flirty and fun when she answered.

"Brad Kimball. I'm a sophomore at Briarwood. How about you?"

"Actually, I'm in eighth grade," she giggled. "But I'm totally into older guys."

"And I'm into you. Want to dance?" Brad said smoothly, leading her away from Massie before she could answer.

"Are you an eighth grader, too?" Massie whipped her head around and saw Brad's friend smiling at her.

"Yeah. Are you a sophomore?" she returned coolly.

"Of course. The name's John Halloway. What's yours?"

"Massie Block. 8th grade, OCD, whatever." Massie tried to come off sounding bored and it worked.

"Maybe dancing will make you more interested?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Maybe," Massie replied, taking his hand.

**The Marvil Mansion**

**Dylan's Bedroom**

**November 1****st**

**12:15 p.m.**

"Oh my gawd. That party was in-sane. John and I hung out for practically the whole time. I think he likes me," Massie squealed as soon as she saw Dylan's eyes open.

"Yeah. Same with Brad and me. I got his cell phone number, e-mail and IM screen name," Dylan said while yawning.

"Same here," Massie squealed again.

"You're hurting my ears," Dylan groaned, clutching her head.

"Sorry," Massie whispered.

"Did you take the pictures?"

"Of course. Here they are." Massie dug out Dylan's white iBook from under her and showed her. "There's about 100 of us with our new guys so people will believe us."

"Cool. Print out a couple of the best for both of us. I have a plan," Dylan said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it seems as if Massie & Dylan are winning, but it's not over yet! Don't be disappointed, Claire/Kristen/Alicia/Olivia fans!

PS: This doesn't necessarily mean that C/K/A/O will win. It could be either team.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! I tried to get this up sooner, but my computer was being a butt. Thanks for all of the nice reviews! Enjoy.

* * *

**Octavion Country Day School**

**Massie's Locker**

**November 2****nd**

**8:45 a.m.**

"That party was _so_ much fun on Saturday, Dyl," Massie shouted across the hall to Dylan, who was at her locker.

"I know. High school guys are so much more _mature_ than middle-school boys." Dylan smiled to herself.

As Dylan and Massie both hoped, Alicia walked up to Massie from her locker, three over.

"What LBRs would invite you to their party? They must be from the chess club or something and they were the only boys you could get in high school," Alicia sneered.

"Do these look like the kind of boys that would be in the chess club?" Massie shot back, pulling out a stack of pictures. She showed them to the crowd that had gathered, one by one.

"By the way, we _so_ did not crash. The security was tighter than a jail cells'." Dylan struggled to make herself heard over the shouts of "he's hot" and "wow, you guys are so lucky".

Massie only smirked as she showed the pictures of all four of them dancing, talking, holding hands, and hugging.

"They asked for our numbers and e-mails and are totally going to ask us out soon," Massie said confidently. She sneered as she watched Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Olivia walk away defeated.

**The Chesterfield**

**Lobby**

**November 10****th**

**11:15 a.m.**

"This is so exciting," Claire squealed as she squeezed Kristen's arm.

"I know. I was so done with our old apartment yesterday," Kristen agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Girls, come on, apartments 3A and 3B. We're neighbors!" Judi's voice pierced the noisy lobby and reached the two girls' ears.

"Coming," they both replied at the same time, each grabbing two suitcases.

**The Block Estate**

**Driveway**

**November 10****th**

**11:15 a.m.**

"Do we really have to move?" Massie whined.

"Yes, Massie. Grab your things and put them in the van." Kendra ran her hand through her bob. She was stressed and tired and was in no mood for Massie's complaining.

"Where are we moving to, anyways?" Massie lifted a box labeled CHINA BOX 2 into the van.

"Um," Kendra muttered. She rifled through her DKNY tote until she found a folded sheet of paper. "Kendallwood Apartments," she read.

"Ugh. That hick Lisa Gilbert lives there. She's a total N-O," Massie groaned.

"Don't worry, honey. Your father's letting us decorate the apartment. Everything we don't need goes to massive garage sale or donation center for the homeless." Kendra patted Massie's shoulder to let her know that she felt her pain.

"Garage sale? Donation center? My life totally sucks," Massie mumbled under her breath.

**Kendallwood Apartments**

**Lobby**

**November 10****th**

**1:53 p.m.**

"This place smells like someone took a crap in the room next door," Massie commented as she walked in the door.

"Massie! Be nice," Kendra scolded.

Massie rolled her eyes, noticing that Kendra's nose was wrinkled as well.

"Where's dad?" Massie tried to change the subject.

"He's coming later to give us time to decorate. He's still looking for a job." Kendra examined her nails as she waited for the frumpy, bearded, 80-year-old lady behind the counter to notice them.

"Where's all of the paint and stuff?" Massie asked.

"We're going to go get that as soon as we _check in_." Kendra practically screamed the last two words in an attempt to get the blind and deaf old lady to hear them.

After about ten minutes, Massie marched behind the counter and tapped the woman on the shoulder urgently.

"What? Who is that? Burt, is that you?" She squinted behind her bottle-cap glasses.

"It's Massie and Kendra Block. We've been waiting for 20 minutes for you to notice us. We need to check into our new apartment." Massie tried to keep the venom out of her voice, but it was still noticeably there.

"I'm sorry, dearie. It's just that I have a hard time hearing things and seeing things."

"I could hardly notice," Massie muttered.

"Perhaps you would like to come over to my apartment, 2C, sometime and help me out a little bit." Her voice was hopeful and pleading.

"I don't know. I'm a really busy person, so I don-" Massie was cut off by a sharp jab from Kendra.

"She'd be happy to, Ms. – um," Kendra cut in smoothly.

"Halloway. Mrs. Halloway. And that's just great! It's hard to find such helpful young ones nowadays." Mrs. Halloway reached for Massie's cheek, but ended up with the thin shelf attached to the wall.

Massie stood behind Mrs. Halloway, trying to suppress her giggles as she watched her try to move her "cheek" back and forth.

"Who would want to marry that bag of bones?" she asked, expecting a scolding from Kendra.

To her surprise, Kendra replied, "I have no idea. It must be someone exactly like her – blind."

Massie smiled with her mother as they watched Mrs. Halloway continue to try and move Massie's cheek.

"Why, my dear, you have such strong cheek muscles," Mrs. Halloway said, grimacing as she used both hands to try and move the shelf.

"Which apartment are we in?" Kendra asked as Mrs. Halloway was struggling.

"2B. We're neighbors," Mrs. Halloway grunted.

"Lucky us." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll just leave Massie here with you so you guys can get to know each other better," Kendra called before quickly clamping a hand over her mouth so her laughs wouldn't escape.

"Alrighty." Mrs. Halloway tossed Kendra a key before returning to the stubborn "cheek".

**Kendallwood Apartments**

**Apartment 2B**

**November 10****th**

**6:24 p.m.**

"Wow! This place looks great," William commented as soon as he walked in the door. "Doesn't smell too good, though." He waved the toxic fumes away from his face.

The rooms each had a theme of colors. The kitchen was different shades of blue, the dining room was red, the living room was orange, the bathroom was green, the master bedroom was tan and brown, and Massie's room was her favorite, purple.

"Thanks, William. Did you find a job?" Kendra smiled at him.

"Actually, yes I did. It's definitely temporary, but I will be working at the bank as a teller. It's not that much, but it's middle class, which is better than nothing." William beamed at his family.

"Congratulations," Kendra squealed.

"Yeah, dad. Good job." Massie allowed him a hug before she stepped away. "I'm going to go get some fresh air. It stinks in here," Massie said, wanting to get away from the apartment before William and Kendra started to kiss.

On the way downstairs, Massie bumped into John from the Halloween party.

"Hey. I didn't expect to see you here," she said, smiling nervously.

"My grandmother works and lives here. I come here to help sometimes. She's in Apartment 2C," he replied, going slightly red.

"Aww, you're tho thweet," Massie fake-lisped. "Well, actually, I – uh- come here to visit my mom. She and my dad are divorced and I come here so she won't be lonely. I usually live with my dad, though." She fidgeted nervously, hoping that he wouldn't see through her lie.

"Aww, tho are you," John mocked, totally oblivious to Massie's anxiety.

"Well, do you want me to come with you? I'm just leaving my mom's and my dad said that I had to wait 30 minutes before my driver, Isaac, could pick me up. He's at the doctor's," Massie sweetly offered.

"Yeah, thanks. My grandmother is kind of deaf and blind and it can be kind of a bummer to go visit her. My parents pay me, but that's only because they don't want to help her." John held out his arm to Massie and they walked to apartment 2C and opened the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Read and Review! 


End file.
